blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Brandt Michael Aarons
Brandt Micheal Aarons was born on May 22, 2009, the younger of a set of twins born to Kendra Aarons - Kendra Blaine at the time - and Michael Blaine. While he was raised separately from his twin, Brody, Brandt's personality is the opposite of his brother's. Brandt is very focused and logical, even under stress he retains his calm state of mind in order to find a way out of the situation. In fact, it has been seen that if Brandt losing control of his emotions can be a bad thing as shown by his temporary transformation into Dark Brandt after recieving his powers. This is, however, an extreme example as the transformation was also aided by his uncontrolled new power of empathy. Brandt has only recently begun learning magic, his powers being bound until the death of Michael Blaine. The twins were separated by their father in an attempt to protect them from a curse on their family line. After breaking the curse on their family with Brody, a break that required Brody's death and has led to Brody's new status as a whitelighter, Brandt has become charged with carrying on the Blaine line of magic and raising the next generation of Gemini Twins, his son and daughter Kameron and Rabecca. While doing this he continues to study at SFU to become an actor. Powers & Abilities Original Powers Brandt's first two powers were pyrokinesis and empathy. He had these powers from birth, though he didn't learn about them until he was 19 years old. Prior to that they had been bound by his father, Michael Blaine, but the binding broke following Michael's death in 2029. Empathy Empathy was the first power Brandt discovered after his powers became unbound. Melinda Halliwell, who became one of Brandt's early magical friends, helped him break his power of empathy free from it's binding. Initially his power was very uncontrolled, and when pushed too far Brandt lost himself in the emotions and became his inner-evil, referred to as Dark Brandt. Brandt's empathy works much the same as Pheobe Halliwell's did, he senses every emotion around him but most of the time it's just a buzz, like words heard from the opposite side of a door. He can focus in on the emotions of individual people. He has also been able to use it to manipulate the power of another, doing such things as reversing the direction of an energy ball. Pyrokinesis Brandt discovered his pyrokinesis later than his empathy. Though it had been unbound along with his empathy, the emotional trigger was not present and thus the power didn't show itself. It finally was revealed when a demon attacked Brandt, purposefully trying to bring out Brandt's power and then sway Brandt to the side of evil as he technically had not chosen a side yet. This power is triggered by feelings of anger or fear in response to a threat. Brandt has used it to stop a fire as well as to create jets of fire from his hands and fireballs that he uses as an offensive attack. Conjuring Brandt's ability to conjure was the first power he gained that he didn't have from the start. When it first appeared, he was having dinner with Trevor and Brody in his apartment, an attempt on Trevor's part to get to know Brandt better after he started dating Brody. Brandt conjured an athame to his hand when they needed on to cut a pie Trevor had made with. He is still currently only able to conjure athames and he has to have seen the item and be able to clearly envision it for this to work. He also currently needs a verbal command for the power to work. It is possible that he would be able to conjure other items in the future. Resurrection Resurrection is the last of Brandt's powers to be granted to him. Minerva, the Angel of Destiny, herself came down to tell Brandt about this ability and administer a test to see if Brandt was ready for the power. The test, in the end, was seeing whether he would choose a selfless act over a more selfish one. In the end Brandt chose to save the innocent Helaena over saving his brother Brody, learning only after this that Brody's committing of the ultimate sacrifice, dying to save Brandt and break the curse on their family, allowed him to become a whitelighter. Brandt's resurrection power is currently his most limited power. He cannot bring a person back if they had been dead for longer than a certain length of time. He can only save one person at a time, and he must wait a certain length of time between resurrecting people. Control Brandt has had varying degrees of control with his powers since receiving them at the beginning of season one. He very quickly gained control of his pyrokinesis ability, but because of an advance in power he has never truly had full control of his empathy. As it is this power is one he will never be able to turn off, but he is learning to control what aspects he can better. Conjuring he has good control over, but he is incapable of using it without a verbal command. Lastly resurrection, which he has only used once so it is unclear how good his control is outside of the limitations the power itself has. Spells & Potion Making A few times Brandt has been seen using spells. His very first were to conjure the spirits of his father, Michael Blaine, and his ancestor, Serafina Blaine. His spells have been affective and he seems to have little trouble with them. Brandt was very quick to become the better twin at potion making despite Brody's years of experience over him. He is clearly the better of the two, which is good considering he is the only one still capable of making potions. The Gemini Twin Bond The Gemini Twin Bond is what the magical bond between Brandt and Brody, as well as other sets of Blaine twins before them, is referred to as. Like the Charmed Ones' Power of Three, it enhances the magic of the twins thus allowing them to vanquish demons more powerful than either could handle on their own. Their strength is by no means equal to the Power of Three, but is on par with them in the magical hierarchy. The bond between the Blaine twins has been demonstrated several times during the course of Blessing. The first time it is seen is when Brody senses Brandt's powers becoming unbound during the battle with Holden Lockheart. At other times it is mentioned that Brandt is less able to shut out Brody's emotions because he feels them both through his empathy and through their shared mental bond. Both twins are able to sense the other, similar to a whitelighter sensing their charge, as well as read their emotions and thoughts. Any of these abilities weaken some with distance and it is assumed that at a certain distance Brandt would no longer be able to sense Brody, though Brody's whitelighter powers would still allow him to sense Brandt. Despite that Brody has become a whitelighter, the bond between him and Brandt has not been destroyed. Brody does not posses the ability to cast spells, but if he reads a spell in unision with Brandt the shared bond will still amplify Brandt's magic the same as it would if Brody were still a witch. The Gemini Pendants The Gemini pendants were protective amulets created by the brothers' father, Michael Blaine, to protect them from the Blaine family curse. Michael bound his powers into the necklaces. This combined with the fact that he never specified the type of protection for the pendants allows them to continue to protect Brandt and Brody even after the breaking of the curse. As seen in a vision Alexis has of the future, Brandt and Brody will eventually pass the pendants on to Kam and Becca when they become the new Gemini Twins and thus need the protection more than Brandt and Brody. History Before the Magic Michael Blaine and Kendra Aarons divorced shortly after the birth of Brandt and Brody. The reason for this divorce has never been revealed, but it resulted in the splitting up of the twins. It can be assumed that it may have been manufactured by Michael as it is later revealed that splitting the twins up was his idea. It was one of his ways of trying to protect Brandt and Brody from the curse that had plagued the Blaine line of magic for several generations, the other being the Gemini pendants he gave each twin. Whatever the case, Michael bound Brandt's powers before leaving. While Michael remained a part of Brandt's life, visiting on occasion and staying in contact, he never told Brandt about magic, thus Brandt grew up not knowing about that part of himself. Kendra remarried once during Brandt's childhood as she wouldn't have adopted his older brother, Daniel, when she couldn't really afford to raise Brandt by herself. This husband also did not stick around for reasons unknown. She continued dating after that since Brandt's younger brother, Carter, is his half-brother through Kendra. Since Brandt never mentions having a step dad, it is safe to assume Carter's father didn't stick around either. In fact, the very fact that Brandt mentions that he was mostly raise d by Daniel and that the two of them basically raised Carter indicates that there was not a parental figure around much due to Kendra's constant work to support them and a lack of a father figure. He also admits that this may be the reason that Carter does not have a close relationship with his mother now, because Daniel and Brandt were there for him more. During his early years and on through high school Brandt developed a strong interest in the arts, particularly theater. Growing up he was in several community and high school theater productions. When he graduated from high school he headed to San Fransisco University to study theater and become an actor. Romantic Life Nothing is mentioned of Brandt's romantic life prior to the plot of Blessing. At the start of season one he was single and remained that way until just after his short stint as Dark Brandt. During a moment on the beach, debating how to patch his relationship with Brody up, he first meets the whitelighter Clara Russelle. In the next scene where she and Brandt are together, a run-in at magic school where they were both students, they begin to develop a romantic relationship. Following a scene on the beach where they sleep together, Clara disappears for a while until she returns to reveal that she is pregnant. As it was already revealed that Clara's destiny was to save the one she loves from suffering, it is assumed that Clara and Brandt are having twins and that their birth will be the break for the curse. The next time Clara appears is the scene in which Kameron and Rabecca Aarons are born. This scene, however, also marks the end of the happiness in Brandt's romantic life. Shortly after Kameron and Rabecca's birth, Tay tricks Brody into giving the twins to him, delivering the ultimatum of killing Trevor if Brody does not comply. Clara is so upset at the loss of her twins that, in the end, she kills herself. She does, however, forgive Brody for his actions as does Brandt. Family Life Several members of Brandt's family have been seen in the plot of Blessing. The first would obviously be Brody. Much of the first season is the twins building the bond of brotherhood they share. The very start of the bond, and the earliest sign of it's strength, was when Dark Brandt attacked Brody. The action shocked Brandt back into control of his powers and then his love in combination with the powers of their whitelighter at the time, Felicity Andrews, was used to heal Brody from the attack. Over the rest of the season they learned how to depend on one another when they needed to and, in Brandt's case, learned how to recognize when they needed their own space. The bond of love between the twins, though tested toward the end of the season, proved strong enough to break the curse on their family formed out of an act of hatred. Also appearing toward the end of the first season was Brandt's adopted older brother Daniel. Daniel, as it turns out, is a mage and had started discovering his powers even while living at home with Brandt, Carter, and Kendra. Daniel's magic is one of the major things that prompts Brandt to move into his brother's appartment after it is decided that he and Brody need their own space, the other being the close bond he shares with Daniel after being mostly raised by his older brother. Not having to keep magic a secret from his older brother makes things easier to deal with. Kameron and Rebecca complete the family members to have made their debut in the series. When the twins were kidnapped by Tay, Brandt was really angered. However, in a confrontation between Brandt and Tay in the park, following a time when Kam and Becca sneak out of the underworld, Brandt's anger falters and he breaks down. He agrees to enslave himself to Tay if he can be a part of Kam and Becca's lives, but while Kameron goes with Brandt following Clara's death and learning the truth of Tay's interacting with his father and uncle, Becca blacks out because of Brandt's pain overwhelming her and she is taken back to the underworld by Tay. All Brandt really desires for Kam and Becca is their happiness, he also wishes that he could get the chance to raise them like a real dad. Brandt in Blessing Season One At the start of season one, Brandt is in his second year of college. He is still unaware of his powers, though they are emerging after the recent death of his father. The first time it is revealed that Brandt might be more than he suspects is when he witnesses a demon attack on the elemental Holden Lockheart and is attacked himself by the demon who sensed how powerful Brandt was. With the help of magical friends such as Mercy Grey, Kim Fox, and the Halliwells, Brandt's powers are unbound just after Brody arrives in San Fransisco to find his brother after being told about him by their dying father. In his first meeting with Brody, Brandt has had more than enough of the secrets kept from him. He loses control of his emotions and his empathy power. When he is unable to cope with the emotions he is feeling and his own, a darker alter ego of Brandt takes over. This darker side, referred to as Dark Brandt, is seen only a few times but is clearly the reverse of the real Brandt. Dark Brandt's stay is not long as several of Brandt's friends as well as Brody and the twins' whitelighter, Felicity Andrews, bring Brandt back to the side of good by angering him until he used his pyrokinesis, accidentally injuring Brody. Throughout the rest of the season, Brandt begins to gain control of his two original powers as well as gain a third power of conjuring, though he is still unable of controlling the full force of his empathy power aside from a few occasions. This is most likely a result of self doubt and a fear that his darker side will resurface. The main plot for Brandt during this season revolves around the Blaine family curse however, the very curse his father tried to protect Brandt and Brody from. Michael bound his powers into the two protective amulets he gave the twins, necklaces with a pendant containing the zodiac sign Gemini. This is what has kept the boys alive thus far, but they are destined to do much more than survive the curse. The season ends with Brandt and Brody breaking the curse through Brody dying to save Brandt from an attack by the darklighter Johan Dawson. It is revealed to the boys that the curse, created when one Blaine twin killed the other, could only be broken by one twin dying for another. However, Brody was always destined to be a whitelighter and in dying to save Brandt he commited the ultimate sacrifice and thus was returned to Brandt. This only occured after the test for Brandt's ressurection ability however, where he chose to save Brody's current lover, Helaena Thompson, over saving Brody, this selfless act proving that he would use the power well. Season Two So far Brandt has appeared in a few scenes in season two. His very first appearance is a scene where he runs into the, now teenage Becca. It's revealed that Tay did magic on her, both to make her evil and age her forward ten more years. The latter of these two is also revealed to have affected Kameron. It's clear Brandt still loves Becca and the same is true of Becca's feelings for Brandt, so there may still be hope. Through this scene and another, with Trevor, it's revealed that Brandt feels lost and feels like he can't do anything, partly because he's lost himself in everything that happened since becoming a witch. Brandt's run in with Trevor reveals him helping Trevor to overcome some of his emotional problems as well as proving Brandt's true strength and the trigger for his empathy lie in his love for those around him. Brandt is nearly killed by Trevor using his fear projection, and receives shock-white hair, but he seems to have been able to help the adopted Halliwell. Brandt has also run into a young whitelighter named Zach Goodman, but Brody has interacted with Zach more than Brandt thus far. In his interaction with Zach, Brandt has also made an enemy of Zach's demonic half-brother, Raphael Mideon. Future Timelines Alexis's Vision During season one Troy helps Alexis have a vision of the future. Brandt, Brody, Kam, and Becca all appear in this vision. The vision occurs about three or four years in the future. By this time Brandt is not only an actor, but a well known one at that. This can be seen in a statement Brody makes about them having orbed in from a fan crowded beach. It is also hinted at in a conversation between Amanda and Brandt about having to explain to the neighbors why Brandt Aarons was visiting, something that happened all the time prior to his fame despite that the neighbors never payed attention. In this vision, Brandt has grown his hair out to shoulder length for a part in a movie. At the time he had it back in a ponytail, most likely to keep it out of his way. He seems both much more confident in himself and, at the same time, unable to let go of faults of the past. He has an overprotective streak in regards to Kam and Becca stemming from the twins' kidnap by Tay. This vision was also the first hint that Brandt and Brody would break the Blaine family curse as it was Kam and Becca, not Brandt and Brody, who were wearing the Gemini pendants in it. Category:Good Characters